ikariamfandomcom_bg-20200213-history
Потребител беседа:Martin G
Welcome! Hi Martin G -- we're excited to have Ikariam Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Sannse Importing pages from English wiki Since you are at Admin you can go to the English wiki and find the templates, categories, images and pages that you want to transfer over to this wiki by doing the following: # On English site type in the search-box " " and you can then list the items you want to export to a file on your computer. # On this site type in the search-box " " to place those items on this wiki word for word - then you can translate them into Bulgarian. Do this in SMALL groups, to keep from having too many pages to translate all at one time! -- 20:47, април 3, 2011 (UTC) Images and Colors The images have to be individually saved and uploaded (I think) - the colors is a css file on both wiki's w:c:ikariam:MediaWiki:Wikia.css on English site - MediaWiki:Wikia.css on Bulgarian site. -- 23:59, април 3, 2011 (UTC) Signature When making posts on the Talk / Discussion pages be sure to put 4 tilde's ( ~~~~ ) so that it shows your name and date of your post - so we know who made the post if we are not online right at the time, especially if more than 1 person makes a posting. 23:59, април 3, 2011 (UTC) Image Licenses You need to set up your MediaWiki:Licenses page too (this pages lists all of the different licenses that can apply to images. I have more Licenses than I really need but I wanted to be safe than to later be told to remove the image because of not having the license. Each license is a template that can be imported over. When looking at the English wiki's MediaWiki:Licenses page you will notice it shows like this * Unknown: <<-- This is a heading with no license ** No license|I don't know the license. <<-- This is a license named No license an shows " I dont know the license. as the text to choose it * Free licenses: <<-- This is a heading with no license ** GNU licenses: <<-- This is a heading with no license *** GFDL: <<-- This is a heading with no license **** GFDL|This is licensed under GFDL. <<-- This is a license *** GGPL: **** GGPL|This is licensed under GGPL. <<-- This is a license **** FAL|Free Arts License <<-- This is a license If you notice the Licenses have a " | " after the license name and before the display text - otherwise it is just text. -- 00:08, април 4, 2011 (UTC) Reminder Please be sure to not try to do too much all at one time - All you will do is burn your self out if you try to do too much too quickly. This is from personal experience, you can ask en:Ifaigios as well about this - she is the main person on the w:c:el.ikariam or Greek site. I recommend working in groups, such as 1 day do Template (the ones you think you will need - and translating them over to Bulgarian. Then do Categories. Then another day do Buildings (this includes the translating over to Bulgarian). I never work on any one section for more than 2 or 3 days in a row. If you look at my w:c:ikariam:User:Jrooksjr#My projects page you will notice I have a list of projects I plan on and / or I am working on. -- 00:45, април 4, 2011 (UTC) NOWYSIWYG tags For some reason on your wiki you can see the " __NOWYSIWYG__ " and you should NOT be able to. The purpose of the tags is to prevent the "Rich Text Editor" from activating - for the people that do not turn it off in their or Настройки page. This feature must be turned off on your wiki and making the tags visible. You need to remove those tags for now as they look weird when they are visible on pages. The only other thing to do is request that the Rich text Editor be turned on - then the tags will go away and the editor will be disabled on the pages with those tags (which defeats the purpose of turning on the ability in the 1st place). The English wikis had the option turned on by default - and we never asked it to be turned off and just added the tags on the pages as we seen they were needed -- 01:54, април 4, 2011 (UTC) Done for the day I finished uploading the images for so it will work now (just waiting for the wiki's to be linked). Since you are Importing pages over - I recommend that when you translate them over to Bulgarian that you: # Change the link names on the page to Bulgarian as well - They will show up as red links # Rename the English pages to their Bulgarian name (but do NOT leave the English redirect behind. #: The reason for this is as you rename them into Bulgarian - the un translated pages will show red links - then when you translate that page into Bulgarian the link will then quit being red (if the new linked page has already been made or renamed with its Bulgarian name). #: This way you can tell which pages have been renamed and which ones have not been. If you need any help with the templates or settings etc (other than translating them - as I do not know any Bulgarian at all) let me know and I will be glad to help. -- 02:07, април 4, 2011 (UTC) Renaming pages To the right side of the " Edit " button there should be a little Triangle button, click it and you should get 3 additional options. # Rename # Protect or Un-protect (if the page is protected) # Delete -- 03:28, април 4, 2011 (UTC) Categories I missed the part about where you had a problem with where to add categories etc... will list ALL categories currently on your wiki Категория:Browse is the ROOT category, if you think of a tree from the Roots up. Then I have 3 sub-categories Категория:Content, Категория:Organisation (13) <<-- this means there are 13 sub-categories in this specific category, and then Категория:User page They do not have to be linked to each other (they are there to show the many items that are of the same category) but I myself am a person that had to have them all linked some way, form or fashion -- It might be easier if you click on w:c:ikariam:Category:Root to see how I have them on the English site. : Example - All of the license for the images are under Категория:Image Licenses and Категория:Client images should be Deleted - All images that are in that category should be moved to Категория:Images on the English site. You add categories in 2 ways: # When editing a page at any time you can just put [[:Категория:Category name]] # If in the Preference page under the "Editing" tab you do not have a check mark by the "' Disable Category Select (see help) '" option then at the bottom of most all pages (except Templates and maybe Talk pages) you will see "Code view" (English text) - you click on this and it will open a small window to put your categories in (if you leave it closed and you look at the bottom of the page ( the main page not the edit window ) there should be a button that you can click on to add categories and all you do is type in the category name (example you would just type in "images" for category:images) Tomorrow I will go in to how you can auto-sort the pages within the categories - to a degree using if you have many categories to be sorted on 1 page or by adding a pipe to the Category for just a few categories to be sorted. I am now really going to bed (to sleep) for the night, If need question answered but can wait - leave me one and I will answer it when I wake up. Remember to use ~~~~ when posting on talk pages -- 04:30, април 4, 2011 (UTC) Wiki's are now linked This wiki is now linked to the 21 other language wiki's (already in the template. -- 19:49, април 9, 2011 (UTC)